


Old Friends

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, transgender Prompto in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Ignis decides that perhaps he needs to build a better relationship with Gladio. Noctis is getting older and they can't be at odds forever. It starts as a simple trust exercise but he very quickly gets in over his head.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Ignis and Gladiolus are doomed to a lifetime together. Ignis knows this. Prompto, beautiful twerp he is, is Noctis’ first real friend but he could come and go if he so pleases. Ignis and Gladiolus aren’t going anywhere. Unless one of them dies Ignis will always be Noctis’ advisor and Gladiolus will always be Noctis’ Shield. That’s just the way things are.

Ignis and Gladiolus have occasionally been at odds. As children they bickered and as young men they have fallen into infrequent arguments about the best approach to take with Noctis. Cor and Clarus know Gladiolus and Ignis will be the crux of Noctis’ Crownsgaurd so where possible the seasoned veterans leave problems for Gladiolus and Ignis to sort out themselves. That means they have to coordinate, they have to work together, they have to compromise. It’s hard.

Ignis is not a sociable person. He doesn’t rely on others. If he needs to learn something he would rather teach himself than accept tutelage. That makes working with anyone hard. He’s stubborn, he knows, but he feels like he has good sense and gut instincts. He may not know how to use every weapon in the armory but he knows Noctis. He knows how to talk the prince down and how to amp him up. He knows when Noctis is sad but hiding it. He knows when something is wrong and he will always trust his instincts over Gladiolus’ equally stubborn inclination on what’s appropriate.

Gladiolus thinks he’s too soft. Ignis thinks he’s too hard. Gladiolus has plenty of ideas about what to do and when but Ignis is ultimately reluctant to take his opinion into consideration. Gladiolus didn’t even like Noctis for several years. The words ‘brat’ and ‘little shit’ were thrown around and Ignis has never completely forgiven that. Some part of him, however small, still seems convinced Gladiolus is coming from an insincere place.

That’s not to say Gladiolus is always wrong. The frustrating thing is sometimes Gladiolus is right. Sometimes he can get Noctis to talk to him when Ignis hits a brick wall. Sometimes Ignis’ instincts are wrong. Prompto, for example; Ignis was never keen to fold Prompto into their life. He didn’t trust the blonde nobody to have pure intentions even if he was just a boy of thirteen. Ignis gave him a lot of scrutiny. He was never rude, of course, just intransient. Gladiolus however was insistent Noctis needed friends his own age, normal people, and went out of his way to facilitate encounters Ignis gently refused to encourage. Ultimately? Gladiolus was right. Noctis did need a friend, someone his own age, someone normal. Prompto has, in the past three years, proven himself as an invaluable asset and Noctis has flourished under the reception of a gift that neither Ignis nor Gladiolus could have given him. Ignis likes Prompto now. Prompto is a good young man. Still Ignis is a little sour he was wrong.

Ignis’ uncle, Lord Iren Scientia, has made Ignis his heir. He has entrusted the position of Noctis’ Hand to Ignis over all his other nieces and nephews. He has cultivated and fostered all the right attitudes in Ignis but even he thinks Ignis needs a better relationship with Gladiolus.

“I couldn’t do my job without Clarus, and Clarus couldn’t do his job without me,” he shrugs. “You’ll cause problems for yourself, for the Prince, if you don’t learn to get along with the Amicitia boy.”

“I just…” Ignis struggles delicately for the right words. “He doesn’t imbue me with confidence.”

“That’s just a very nice way of expressing the fundamental problem; you don’t _trust_ him.” Lord Scientia tuts. “You need to. You need to trust him with your life, with Noctis’ life.”

“He—” Ignis feels stupidly frustrated all at once. “I can’t make myself—”

“You can give him chances,” Lord Scientia elaborates gently. “Give him opportunities to impress you. He doesn’t have to mimic your approach, he’ll have his own strategies for solving problems, what matters is his ability to fix those issues regardless.”

Ignis knows his Uncle is right. He knows Cor and Clarus and King Regis are right when they express as much in their own subtle ways. He knows he has to try. He’s not making Noctis vulnerable, not a chance, which means he has to make himself vulnerable. That’s terrifying. He has to put himself into less than ideal positions with someone he already has issues with. That’s…

Ignis has acquaintances, he has family members, he does not have friends. What would that even be like? Driving Noctis and Prompto home from school he tries to extrapolate from their behavior the base elements of a solid friendship. Noctis trust Prompto, yes, that’s key but there’s other things in a constellation around that. They have similar interests, they involve themselves in each other’s lives on good days and bad, they keep promises reliably, they don’t just do their school work and wave each other off when the job is done…

Ignis tries to negotiate that in his head. He doesn’t trust Gladiolus but that’s a big thing, that’ll come later. What does he have now? Well… they have similar histories, they share a lot of experiences and understandings and goals, but that’s not the same as interests. Still Ignis has never made much of an effort to explore anyone’s interests outside Noctis. Gladiolus is there, every day, good or bad but Ignis doesn’t go out of his way to celebrate or commiserate with Gladiolus. He doesn’t let Gladiolus know when he’s worried or stressed and maybe he needs to extend that olive branch? Maybe they need to have conversations that don’t always involve Noctis? Gladiolus does keep his promises. He’s punctual, like Ignis, and he’s hard working. He does what he says he’s going to do and that’s reassuring even if Ignis doesn’t always like what Gladiolus is holding fast too. As for socializing…. Well, the formal events, the parties and galas, don’t count as socializing. They’re duties. Ignis does not go to galas for fun. Even the close knit garden lunches King Regis throws for their closest family members are more yearly family get togethers than strict socialization. Sure, Ignis can let his hair down there but there’s more going on. Ignis had never asked anyone to ‘go drinking’ with him or whatever it is normal twenty-two year olds do.

Ignis drops Noctis and Prompto off at the apartment, lectures them to do their homework and not just order pizza for dinner, and Prompto promises he’ll do his best to comply. Still Ignis watches from the street until they’re both safe inside the building.

Sighing, wanting to cuss, Ignis whips his phone out in the car and scrolls through his contacts. He knows what his first step has to be. He’s not sure it’s going to go well. He’s not good at this sort of thing without years and years of practice. He can only hold an easy going conversation with Noctis because he literally changed the Prince’s diapers. Still…

He’s got Gladiolus in his phone. Most of their texts are fairly business like. Things like ‘_I’ll pick Noct up from school today_’ or ‘_Council meeting at 5_’ or ‘_Yearly physicals are next week_’. Ignis regards his own replies and reports, short, crisp, to the point, and doesn’t know where to begin changing the dynamic. Swearing to himself, glad Noctis can’t hear him, he starts to type.

[_Do you have duties tonight?_]

Gladiolus is always prompt to reply.

[_Night off technically_] the Shield answers even though he’s never completely off the clock. [_Need something? I can be at the Citadel in 15, Noct’s in 10._]

Ignis takes a deep breath. He’s not sure how to word this. He struggles for so long Gladiolus actually prompts him;

[_???_]

[_You should come over_] Ignis types hesitantly. [_I’m cooking tonight_]

Ignis spends at least one night a week making some frozen meals to leave in Noctis’ freezer so he doesn’t have to encroach on the Prince’s space every night. Ignis would happily cook for Noctis every day but Noctis likes some quiet time to himself and, moreover, he likes the chance to fend for himself now he’s sixteen and stubborn.

[_Like a meeting?_] Gladiolus supposes. Ignis can practically taste his confusion, sizzling through the pixels.

[_Like dinner_] Ignis clarifies. [_Just dinner_]

Waiting is torture. Ignis actually rests his forehead on the steering wheel, taking terse breaths, and he’s about to text ‘_forget about it_’ when Gladiolus final responds.

[_Sure. Sounds good. Text me your address?_]

Ignis isn’t sure if what he feels is relief or more tension. Shit. Gladiolus has access to all his information but they don’t visit each other outside the official estates so Gladiolus probably doesn’t remember Ignis’ personal address off the top of his head. That’s not an insult. Ignis doesn’t remember where Gladiolus’ apartment is either.

Ignis texts his address.

[_Just dropped Noct off. I won’t be home for another 30 at least._]

[_Easy. At the gym. I’ll finish my workout, shower and come over. Be there in about an hour?_]

[_Great_]

Ignis might actually hurl.

* * *

Ignis doesn’t bother getting changed exactly. He takes off his jacket, rolls up his sleeves, slips off his shoes and starts cooking. Cooking is masterful distraction. It gives his hands and, more importantly, his brain something else to fixate on. Ignis has known Gladiolus since he was born. They have been in each other’s orbits since before either of them can remember. Surely a casual conversation and some food can’t be that hard?

Theoretically, no, its not that hard but the ‘casual’ part is choking Ignis up.

Right on cue Gladiolus texts asking for the security code for the lift. Ignis replies and in a few moments he’s wiping his hands off on the apron around his waist and answering the front door. Gladiolus is in civilian gear, freshly washed, still vaguely wet but clean smelling. He looks a little rumpled, casual, and Ignis swallows around his own spit when he ushers him inside. He tries to collect himself while Gladiolus takes his sneakers off in the foyer.

“Smells great in here,” Gladiolus laughs warmly but its not his usual laugh. Ignis has heard him laugh, really laugh, with Noctis and Iris or purposefully laugh with officials or coyly laugh with pretty girls. This is not any of those. This is tinged with nerves.

“Thanks,” Ignis tries to sound relaxed.

“Whatcha making?”

“A few things,” Ignis shrugs. “Come tell me what you would like. You can have first pick before I box it up.”

“You making that pasta sauce? The meaty one?”

“Yes actually,” Ignis is only marginally surprised Gladiolus has a preference in the regulars he cooks for Noctis. “I’ll put some pasta on. Why don’t you come sit?”

“Thanks,” Gladiolus stretches, following after him into the kitchen.

Ignis runs over his game plan in his head repeatedly but somehow reiterating the points to himself doesn’t make opening his mouth any easier. He steals time putting the pasta on and moving things around so they can eat without anything else burning but eventually he glances back to Gladiolus slouched, almost too big, in one of the kitchen chairs and knows he has to say something.

“Glad you called,” Gladiolus begins, saving Ignis some of the turmoil of starting the conversation. “I was worried it’d be all protein shakes and noodles for dinner tonight.”

“I don’t know how you stand that junk.” Ignis blurts before he can properly contain himself. Gladiolus just shrugs, grinning to himself, as Ignis tries to recover from his trespass. “Though, perhaps if I forced down more protein shakes I’d bulk up.”

“You’re still plenty tough,” Gladiolus consoles amicably. “Could be way worse. You seen how scrawny Prompto is? He and Noctis are just begging to get kidnapped.”

“Don’t remind me,” Ignis snorts, somewhere between good humored and genuinely concerned. He knows he should avoid talking about Noctis, avoid making this about Noctis, but Noctis is safe and familiar and tempting. 

“Noct have a good day at school?” Gladiolus asks, evidently equally tempted to fall back into something less straining. This is confusing, Ignis rues, talking to people is fucking hard.

“I think so,” Ignis turns back to stir the pasta hooking out a piece to check if its cooked, “he and Prompto were in good spirits when I dropped them off. Chattered the whole way home. That show they like is dropping a new season tonight and it was all they could talk about. I didn’t get much about school itself but I don’t think Noctis has anything else due for a few more days.”

“I’m glad you keep track of that stuff,” Gladiolus remarks, “I don’t know how you do it sometimes. I mean I like to think I help as best I can but I can barely keep track of two schedules let alone four.”

“Four?” Ignis hums.

“You always know what I’m doing, you run Noctis’ life, you never miss your appointments and I’m fairly sure you’ve started tracking Blondie’s routine too.” Gladiolus chuckles.

“They’re quickly becoming a package deal, Prompto and Noctis,” Ignis defends weakly. “It just—It’s easier to know what Prompto’s doing sometimes.”

“Hey, not faulting it, it’s impressive.” Gladiolus assures, hands up placatingly.

Ignis is glad Gladiolus is sociable. The fact he’s a people person in general makes this easier. Gladiolus is good at filling silences, making conversation, easing nerves… Ignis isn’t sure if it’s a necessity in his position or just natural charm but he’s grateful for it in this instance.

“You do help,” Ignis permits eventually, draining the pasta. “I might run Noctis’ life but we do basically co-parent in that regard.”

“I try,” Gladiolus grins warmly.

Thinking on it Ignis supposes its not a disingenuous compliment. Gladiolus _does_ make an effort to help with Noctis. That involves a million tiny things and they usually work around each other well enough. He never worries Gladiolus will be late escorting Noctis home, for example, and that helps his nerves majorly. Perhaps he trusts Gladiolus more than he realizes? Maybe he’s taking him for granted? He’s not sure. It merits more thought.

“No offense, Ignis, but is everything alright…? Might not be my place but you look like your brains are about to sizzle out of your head.”

Ignis almost drops the spoon in his hand he’s using to dish up their dinners.

“Sorry,” Ignis coughs, gathering himself by spending a little longer than necessary with his back to Gladiolus. “I’m just… Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Gladiolus assures as he comes to place the bowls on the table, “I’m just… worried, I guess? You never ask me to come around.”

“I’ve just…” Ignis takes a seat and tries to think of a way to word his conundrum. He doesn’t want to lie if only because he’s not sure what lie to use. He probably should be honest, right? Clearing his throat he picks up his fork and starts nudging his food. “I’ve been thinking lately maybe I’m a little too hard on people. We’re going to have to work together till we’re in our nineties. I should probably learn to have a little more faith in you, relax a little…?”

Gladiolus blinks and for a second his gaze is confused but almost too intense. Ignis grumbles under his breath, straightening his glasses, as if trying to dissipate the pressure. Gladiolus fumbles then, picking up his own fork, and, laughing weakly, announces;

“I mean, that’d be nice. We are stuck with each other. It would be cool if we could hang out and grab a beer occasionally. I’m glad you wanna connect. I think that’s great.”

“I know I’m not exactly….” Ignis hums around the words, looking for the right phrase. “I don’t like people generally. I’m not social. I apologize if I’ve ever made you uncomfortable that said I might need you to go easy on me here.”

“It’s fine,” Gladiolus promises, “you can be a little much sometimes but I never worry you’re not taking stuff seriously. We’ll work it out. Just the fact you want to try is the most important part. Because, seriously, I don’t think I could talk you into anything.”

Gladiolus’ sincerity and excitement is both palpable and overwhelming. Ignis isn’t sure how to respond. Noctis is one thing. He can deal with Noctis being excited. He finds it charming and it makes him happy to see Noctis happy. He can even handle Prompto’s excitement in a snorting, protective, kind of way. That said their raptures are never directed at him. Sometimes its because of something he’s organized for them or done for them but its never because he’s let them get close. That’s what this is; he’s giving Gladiolus a chance to be his friend and Gladiolus is pleased about that. That’s kind of disarming. Ignis doesn’t like being the center of attention.

“That all being the case,” Ignis clears his throat, “what do you do when you’re not training or helping me with Noct?”

“Can I swear you to secrecy?” Gladiolus grins.

“So long as its legal,” Ignis replies warily.

“I like to read.”

Ignis takes a moment to digest that. Gladiolus is a fairly realized character in his head, shallow but clear, he’s imagined he all but lives at the training arena, courting the praise of older Glaives, or else taking serious lessons from his father the warlord but…

“Really?” Ignis presses, head tilting. “What sort of things?”

“Any sort of thing,” Gladiolus shrugs. “I like fantasy, sci-fi, history, I don’t shy away from a romance novel or two…”

Ignis can feel his brows twitching together. Maybe its just that he hasn’t imagined the depths of Gladiolus, the Gladiolus outside his place as a Shield, but that’s…

“Are you messing with me?” He asks cautiously.

“No! I’m serious!” Gladiolus laughs. “What? Can’t a guy like reading?”

“Well—Sure, I suppose, I just—” Ignis snorts weakly. “I’m sorry, that’s just not what I was expecting.”

“Well I didn’t figure you’d be a first class chef when we were little. I figured you’d like building computers or something.” Gladiolus teases.

“Fair point,” Ignis concedes. “It’s not obvious to people who don’t know me but I’d much rather cook than mess about in circuits. This is just… softer? Nicer? I can’t really explain it. It’s harder to be creative, to relax, with something as hard as computers.”

“Reading’s like that,” Gladiolus explains. “I was slow to pick it up as a kid but I wanted to read Iris bedtime stories. It was just nice. Made me forget everything for a little while but also made me feel closer to people. We kind of get worked like machines. We’ve got to be professional. But we can both be sensitive and I think we do wanna be close to people we care about. So I like keeping up with some of Noct’s stupid comics and you like fattening him up. You know?”

“I guess…?” Ignis fumbles. “That’s certainly one way of looking at it.”

“You wouldn’t cook all this just cause you like cooking.” Gladiolus counters insistently. “You like knowing Prompto and Noctis are going to be well fed. You’re a softie.”

“I’m not _that _soft,” Ignis defends.

“Not for everyone,” Gladiolus agrees, “but you love those morons. I think it’d be a better good life in your good books. I’ll try and get there.”

Ignis thinks he might be coloring and he feels like a right moron.

“It’s going to get late soon,” Gladiolus slumps, “you want help boxing all this food up?”

“No, it’s fine,” Ignis insists quickly. He’s not sure he can take much more of this. “You should go home and settle for the night. I’ve got this.”

“Just don’t work yourself too hard, yeah?” Gladiolus tucks up his now empty bowl. “Thanks for the food by the way.”

“It’s alright,” Ignis promises, standing to put the dirty bowls in the sink.

“Do this again sometime?” Gladiolus supposes cautiously as he stands.

“Yeah, let’s.” Ignis decides. “Text me sometime.”

“You too,” Gladio flashes that award winning smile of his. “I can let myself out, Specs. Have a good night, let me know if it’s my turn to pick Noctis up tomorrow.”

* * *

Ignis does not sleep very well that night but its not distress so much as awe that keeps him awake. He’s stumped. Gladio might not actually be that bad. Is Ignis the problem? Is it just his lack of social skills? Has that always been the issue? No, surely not, because Ignis bonded just fine with Noctis when they were children so there must be something about Gladio that put him ill at peace. He’s struggling to remember what exactly the problem was because, scratching the surface, Gladio has become a more thoughtful man than Ignis was expecting in all honesty.

Ignis knows he should take things slowly but his head is spinning. He wants to ask certain questions that have been itching at him for years. He wants to know things, he wants to trust things, he wants…

Ignis is allowed to sit in on council meetings. Its partially because one day he will head the council and partially so he can take notes for Noctis to review. He spends the rest of his days in-between university classes and Crownsguard training. In the morning he takes Noctis to school, in the afternoon he picks him up, and this evening he drops off his latest batch of boxed dinners for the prince to consume over the next week. Prompto doesn’t come home with Noctis tonight so they eat dinner together instead.

“This is good Specs,” Noctis munches. “Did you add something else?”

“Paprika.” Ignis hums.

Noctis is easy to talk to. Noctis is easy to be around. Noctis does not feel like a stop-start procession of encounters with a clear start and end. Noctis feels like one ongoing conversation. They take pauses, they have to do different things, but Ignis always feels like he’s just coming home when he sits with Noctis after a long day. He knows Noctis. He knows what certain expressions mean. He can sense the Prince’s general mood.

Ignis knows, after dinner, how much work to bully out of Noctis for the night. They run through a few reports, Ignis leaves him some things to work on, they discuss his school work for the next two weeks but Ignis knows when Noctis is genuinely too tired to keep working.

“I think that’s enough,” he grasps Noctis’ shoulder, folding up the folders on the kitchen table. “Why don’t you got have a shower? You’ve still got a little time to relax before you call it a night.”

“Yeah, sounds nice,” Noctis yawns weakly into his hand. “What’re you going to do?”

“I might head home,” Ignis forewarns, “unless you need something?”

“No, I’m okay,” Noctis promises. “Do I have training tomorrow?”

“Sparring with Gladio before school, swimming in your physical education class at school and I believe Glaive Ulric is scheduled to help you with your magic tomorrow afternoon, remember?”

“Ugh,” Noctis moans, slouching. “I’m going to be_ wrecked_.”

“You’ll just have to warm dinner up when you get home.” Ignis consoles. “Your swim trunks are clean. They’re in your sports bag. Make sure you don’t go to school smelling like a gym rat, okay?”

“Yeah, okay…” Noctis sighs.

“It’ll be easier if you get a good night’s sleep,” Ignis assures. “So try not to text Prompto all night if you can help it.”

“We don’t text _all_ night.” Noctis maintains weakly. “I probably won’t see you tomorrow then?”

“Probably not,” he agrees. “Gladio can drop you at school and he’ll probably pick you up to take to Nyx in the afternoon but I’ll see you Thursday.”

“Yeah, algebra study.” Noctis huffs.

“You do have that test coming up.”

“I’m so going to flunk.”

“You are not going to flunk,” Ignis maintains levelly. “You’ll do just fine. Now go shower. You’ll feel better.”

“I guess…” Noctis shuffles up as Ignis pulls out his chair from the table. “Thanks Specs.”

“Anytime,” he promises. “I’ll see you Thursday.”

It’s all for naught of course; Noctis knows Ignis will drop everything if he texts.

“Okay, night Iggy.”

Ignis always hates saying goodbye to Noctis. He’s heard talk from Kingsglaive about how they like going home after their shifts. He’s heard office workers who sound delighted to ‘switch off’ and ‘spend time with their families’. Ignis isn’t like that. This isn’t his job. This is his life. This is his family. Noctis is his family. He grew up in the palace. He doesn’t get to switch off. He doesn’t often want to switch off either but sometimes…

Ignis can’t help it. He can’t bear it. He gets home and picks up his phone.

[_Are you awake?_]

Gladio takes less than five minutes to reply.

[_Reporting for duty. You alright?_]

[_I want to talk to you about something important_] Ignis beings. [_It’s bothering me._]

[_Go for it._]

[_I don’t think I’ve ever forgiven you for your teenage angst phase. You hated Noctis then. You made that clear. He knew it, I knew it. What do you actually think about him now? Because, to be honest, I don’t think we can be friends if you don’t care about him. Because I do care about him. A lot._]

There’s a pause, Gladio reading.

Then there’s three little ellipses flashing across the screen for what feels like a long time, Gladio replying.

Ignis is frankly surprised at his own brazenness but its true. Noctis isn’t a job. Noctis is his life. If he’s just a job to Gladio, if Gladio can just disconnect in the afternoon, then Ignis doesn’t want to make time for him. He doesn’t want to trust Gladio in that reality because they’re working from two fundamentally different bases. How can he ever trust Gladio to do everything he can if Noctis is just a job?

[_You were chosen by your uncle. I was born as heir to my position. I did resent that I didn’t get a choice. I was scared and hormonal. I was resentful and rebelling cause I was like seventeen. Noctis was the obvious target for that because he was ten and he made a convenient stand in for everything I was pissed off about. Scared shitless? Oh well why should I be a Shield to some brat? That kind of shit. That was a long time ago now._]

Gladio is still texting.

[_I got over it. I got braver. Noctis forgave me for being an asshole but I guess I never really thought about how you felt about the whole thing. I guess this is overdue then. Point is this; I love Noctis. I would do anything for him. I would die for him. He makes me proud every single day. He’s my whole world. There’s nowhere else I want to be. He’s going to be a good King and I’m going to protect him. I get I messed up but that’s the truth of it. I pulled my head out of my ass. I realized he wasn’t the problem. He was always a good kid. I was just weak. I’m not sorry though. We get to be seventeen and stupid sometimes._]

There’s a pause between them, a long silence, and Ignis reads the words over and over trying to digest them properly.

[_We cool?_] Gladio asks after a long moment.

Ignis takes a deep breath.

[_Yes, we’re okay. Thank you. I’m sorry to spring that on you but it was bothering me and I’m not good at being gentle with people I don’t know very well._]

[_It’s okay_] Gladio promises. [_I get it. I’m glad you asked so I could set things straight. Noct means just as much to me Ignis, I mean that, I wouldn’t ever let anything happen to him._]

[_I think I know that_] Ignis admits. [_I just wanted to hear it in no uncertain terms_.]

[_What brought that on?_] Gladio asks.

They’ve moved beyond the moment. This isn’t about Noctis anymore. This is just them talking. Ignis swallows but tries to explain himself frankly.

[_I was with Noct tonight. I started thinking about all those people who just walk away from their jobs when they go home at night. I can’t do that. Maybe I should but I can’t. Scared me to think maybe you could._]

[_We watched Noctis grow up. The whole Palace is our extended family. If you could turn that off, if you didn’t really care about that, I’d be way more worried about you. If you were looking after Noctis everyday and you didn’t genuinely care then you’d be a freak._]

Ignis takes a deep breath.

[_Right_]

[_Still, I get it, there’s not a lot of people we can talk to this stuff about, right? Most of the glaive want glory n shit._]

[_Exactly_] Ignis agrees.

[_I feel the same way as you. Okay?_]

[_I’m glad_] Ignis admits weakly. [_Thanks_]

* * *

Ignis isn’t sure how to look Gladio in the eye after what feels like bearing his soul through text. Its by far the most meaningful conversation they’ve ever had. They don’t talk about personal things. They don’t talk about their feelings. This is a breakthrough, sure, but Ignis feels vulnerable and embarrassed to be frank. It clarifies that, yes, he should get to know Gladio and, yes, they should learn to work together but he feels like he’s said too much too soon and he needs some time to breathe with that.

Prompto and Noctis are coiled up against each other in the back seat of the Regalia a few days later. It’s Monday afternoon and they’re both evidently exhausted. Their heads lull on each other’s shoulders and they’re not chattering or looking at their phones. They’re practically dozing.

“Am I dropping you at home, Prompto?” Ignis asks through the rearview mirror.

“I should go home,” Prompto admits, “I don’t have any clean clothes.”

“I’m sure Noctis would lend you something to sleep in and I can wash your uniforms tonight.” Ignis finds himself offering. Prompto looks so exhausted and Noctis is always so much happier when they’re together.

“Yeah?” Prompto perks weakly. “That’d be really nice, Ignis. If you don’t mind?”

“It’s no trouble,” Ignis promises as he takes the turn off.

He gets them both into the apartment and changed into boxers and t-shirts. They collapse on the couch as Ignis takes their uniforms.

“Why don’t you order a pizza tonight?” Ignis offers, turning the afternoon news on for them.

“That sounds _so _good…” Noctis admits.

“Just warn security a delivery is coming.” Ignis reminds watching Noctis and Prompto pick up their phones to place the order as he heads to the laundry. He’ll wash their uniforms, throw them on to dry, and he can iron them in the morning when he comes to pick the boys up before school. He’ll just have to arrive a little early.

“Do you want anything Iggy?” Noctis calls from the lounge.

“No thank you,” Ignis calls back.

While Ignis waits for the wash cycle to finish he sits with the boys in the lounge room. They’re starting to perk up just a little now they’re home safe. As Ignis changes the laundry over to the dryer their pizza arrives.

Noctis puts the pizza on the coffee table and Ignis is just getting his things to leave when Prompto stumbles embarrassedly out of the bathroom looking red and sick.

“Um, Ignis…?”

“Hmm?” He asks without really looking up as he puts his shoes on.

“Can you drive me home?” Prompto murmurs.

Blinking, Ignis glances up.

“Is everything alright?”

“I-um…” Prompto looks wretched. “I need to go home. I’m not…”

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asks, gentler than ever, stepping up into the hallway from the entry dip in his shoes to touch Prompto’s shoulder.

“I got my period.” Prompto whispers, head tucked down.

Ignis is confused for all of a split second.

Prompto’s background check was mandatory when he started hanging out with Noctis. A few obvious abnormalities caught their attention at the time and Ignis, for one, was very suspicious about the fact that Prompto’s birth certificate listed him as female. He brought it to Cor’s attention and they confronted Noctis and Noctis glared at them and their supposed inconsistency and snapped; ‘_He’s transgender you jerks!_’

Ignis has never brought it up since.

Now he snaps into action.

“It’s alright Prompto,” he assures, “grab a towel and go sit down. Have dinner. I’ll fix it.”

“Y-you sure?” Prompto warbles, obviously embarrassed and upset.

“Go sit down,” Ignis encourages, “I’ll take care of it. Just give me a few minutes, okay?”

“Thanks Iggy,” Prompto slinks to the lounge. Noctis, who has always been very supportive of this particular quirk, sets Prompto up on a towel and wraps an arm around him and Ignis, swearing, picks up his phone.

“Hey Ignis, what’s up?” Gladio greets.

“I need you.” Ignis admits a touch frantically.

“What’s wrong?” Gladio audibly stiffens.

“Prompto’s, ah, got his period.” Ignis tries to explain, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He needs—I—I’m not sure what the best course of action is?”

Gladio laughs and its plainly all relief.

“Poor kid!” He wheezes. “I’ll be right over. Give me twenty. Are you at Noct’s apartment?”

“Yes,” Ignis feels himself still coiled with nerves.

“Be right there,” Gladio promises, “just keep em calm. It’ll all be okay. What pant size is he?”

“Pant size?”

“I need an estimate.”

“Small?” Ignis grunts, confused. Has Gladio not seen Prompt and what does that--?

“Right, be right there!” Gladio hangs up.

Ignis takes off his shoes and rejoins the boys in the lounge. The pizza seems to be helping their spirits but Prompto is plainly uncomfortable. Ignis doesn’t blame him but Ignis is a gay man who’s spent most of his life as an only child. He knows very little about female anatomy. He can’t imagine the frustration. Honestly, Noctis understands how to cope with the whole thing better than he does.

When the door knocks there’s only one person it could be. No one else would be allowed onto this level past security without all the clearances Gladio and Ignis have. Ignis fumbles to his feet.

“I’ll get it,” he assures, ducking off down the hall.

The knock is cursory. Gladio has a key and he lets himself in so he’s there to meet Ignis in the entry foyer. Ignis must look as fretful as he feels because Gladio holds up a plastic bag in one hand and announces;

“Gladio to the rescue.”

Ignis takes the bag. It’s a pack of clean underwear and an assortment of feminine hygiene products. He wheezes with relief.

“Will this be okay?” He whispers.

“Dude, I’m a big brother, remember?” Gladio chuckles. “Scared the crap out of me when Iris got her period and you can bet Dad wasn’t going with her to buy pads.”

“You’re a life saver.” Ignis wheezes.

“Come on,” Gladio kicks off his shoes and pushes them back into the lounge.

Prompto and Noctis glance up a touch sheepishly when they enter the room but Gladio, perfect gentleman, presents the bag to Prompto.

“Special delivery, buddy.” He explains. “You go clean up, okay?”

“T-thanks Gladio,” Prompto scurries up with the towel wrapped around him and darts off into the bathroom. His relief is palpable.

“I’m going to get him another pair of pants,” Noctis declares, climbing off the couch and darting to his bedroom.

They stand there for a moment, in the empty lounge, left over pizza going cold and Gladio snorts quietly.

“Honestly I think I’m more embarrassed than Prompto,” Ignis whispers. “Thank you.”

“It’s okay.” Gladio pats his shoulder. “I mean, who else were you going to call?”

“Exactly,” Ignis sighs. “Poor thing….”

“He’s a tough kid.” Gladio assures dismissively. “He’ll feel better if we’re not weird about it. Noct’s laid back approach to the whole thing is probably the best plan. Prompto should feel normal even if he is a little different. I mean… can you imagine being in the wrong body all the time? It’d be really shitty.”

“I imagine…” Ignis nods softly. “Noct always surprises me with how calm about it he can be…”

“I don’t think Noct thinks about it, not really, Prompto’s just his friend.”

A few moments later Prompto returns in a new pair of PJ pants looking visibly relieved and with Noctis close in tow.

“Alright, crisis averted?” Gladio checks.

“Yeah, thank you,” Prompto smiles. It’s a shy smile but there’s plenty of gratitude and warmth there in that charming little face. “Sorry about that…”

“It’s no problem,” Ignis promises. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, Prompto.”

“No, it’s okay.” Prompto sits back down, quickly tangling up next to Noctis who seems quite protective after the whole ordeal.

“Why don’t we leave you guys to calm down?” Gladio suggests. “Sound like a plan?”

“I think so,” Noctis nods, arm thrown around Prompto.

“Right,” Ignis takes a breath. “Uniforms are in the dryer. I’ll pick you both up tomorrow morning. Don’t stay up too late.”

“We won’t Ignis, promise!” Prompto assures.

It’s not until they’re outside Noctis’ apartment that Ignis actually seems to exhale.

“Six…” he wheezes, hand in his hair. “I need a drink.”

“Why don’t we go grab one?” Gladio invites, hands shoved in his pockets. “I haven’t had dinner yet. Have you?”

“Well… no,” Ignis admits. He wasn’t expecting Gladio to actually take him up on that however. “I don’t want to intrude on your evening though. If you need to—”

“Nah it’s cool,” Gladio urges them into the elevator. “Let’s take the Regalia. How about that curry place downtown? They have great beers.”

“Okay, sure,” Ignis fumbles to find his set of keys as they head down to the parking garage.

* * *

The curry place downtown is pretty quiet but that’s to be expected on a Monday night. They take a booth and Gladio orders beers and flicking through the menu Ignis is wary and a touch nervous. Ignis is glad the crisis is averted for the evening but he’s feeling a little on the back foot already and that’s not how he wants to go into an encounter with Gladio at the best of times. He feels like he should put his best foot forward if this is going to work but then, some part of him reasons, if they’re going to be friends shouldn’t Gladio get used to seeing him a little off his manicured game?

“Have you been avoiding me?” Gladio asks, almost casually, over his own laminated menu.

“A little,” Ignis admits because there seems to be no point lying.

“Figured,” Gladio shrugs. “If it helps you didn’t say anything I didn’t already know during that conversation.”

“Maybe not,” Ignis permits, “but I was a bit… _forward_.”

“I like people who just get to the point and say what they’re thinking,” Gladio assures. “Besides, sounds like it was important we got that sorted first.”

“That’s true…”

“Never mind that right now,” Gladio encourages. “Let’s just chill. How was your weekend?”

“Busy,” Ignis laughs weakly. “Nyx is showing me how to use magic. We haven’t even gotten to magic in a combat scenario yet. I’m going to burn my arm off.”

“He reams me every session.” Gladio moans sympathetically. “Always tells me I don’t move fast enough. Always says; _you can’t just force your way Gladiolus, gotta learn to dance_! Then he lobs lightning at me.”

“Six…” Ignis runs a hand through his hair. “It could be worse I suppose. Poor Noctis has that stuff running in his veins. It’s inside him. All these different magics just bubbling under the skin. We get to use it but he has to live with it.”

“Nyx is soft on him,” Gladio snorts but with good humor, “bloody warp heads. They spend every warm up climbing the lighting rigs in the training arena.”

“I think Nyx just figures he’ll get more out of Noctis if things are more relaxed. Besides, I don’t think Noctis should be throwing all that lightning around if he’s scared or angry.”

“I get that, you’re probably right,” Gladio nods comfortably. “I was looking at tattoo artists on the weekend. Dad wanted me to meet one of his favorite artists.”

“Oh,” Ignis quirks, “are you thinking about getting your pledge done already?”

“Yeah,” Gladio begins to explain. “Most Shields get a pledge for their King younger than me but we all wanted to wait till Noctis was old enough to participate in the process. This is meant to be a bonding thing for us after all. Me swearing my unending loyalty with my body and all that.”

“I think he’ll be excited,” Ignis admits. “What did you think of the artist?”

“Nice guy, but I don’t like his style.” Gladio shrugs. “He’s real traditional. I think Noct and I will want something a bit more modern.”

“Did you tell your father that?”

“Yeah, just quietly,” Gladio snorts. “He and this artist are insistent that the most important thing is the quality of the work and like, yeah, I want a professional not a hack job but this is going to be on me forever. I want to like it too. I want it to feel like me.”

“I love tradition but I don’t think in this case you should let anyone bully you. This is personal.” Ignis finds himself encouraging.

They order their meals and, despite himself, Ignis feels things calming down. This isn’t so bad. Maybe he can deal with this? Gladio is easy going and he’s trying and its nice.

“Heard your brother got early entry into Crowncity University.” Gladio remarks over his beer a moment later. “Congratulations.”

“Brother?” Ignis startles gently. “Oh! Which one?”

“Um Reginald, I thought?” Gladio frowns, confused.

“That’s good. I wouldn’t really know,” Ignis admits. “I don’t actually talk to my family that much.”

“Really?”

“No, I…” Ignis shrugs. “I went to live with my Uncle when I was small, after I got chosen. Most of my little brothers and sisters weren’t even born yet. My Uncle and I are close but I don’t really see or talk to anyone else outside functions so we’re not really…. I’m always glad to hear they’re doing well though.”

“That kind of sucks.” Gladio ruminates. “Sorry to bring it up. I didn’t realize.”

“No, it’s alright.” Ignis assures. “It doesn’t bother me. We just don’t have much to do with each other.”

“I can’t imagine that.” Gladio murmurs. “I only have Iris but we’re a close-knit family.” 

“You have a lot of cousins, right?”

“Ugh, yeah?” Gladio replies. “Most of them wish I would get polio so they could have my title.”

“I guess my siblings are more like cousins. They’re family and I want them to succeed. I wish them well. We’re just not close. I don’t feel like I’m—Maybe I am missing something special? I don’t know…”

“I don’t know,” Gladio shrugs. “I just like being a big brother personally. Wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“That’s good,” Ignis nods. “I suppose it’s kind of sad in my case but I like my life. I’ve always felt very happy I was chosen to succeed my Uncle. It’s always been worth the trade off in my eyes.”

“I always envied you a little,” Gladio chuckles. “I feel like that’s a good way to do it, ya know? Your Uncle picked you because he thought you’d do the job best and you wanted it so everyone wins. I mean, sure, I want to be Noctis’ Shield but I don’t know if I’m the best guy for the job.”

“Realistically I’m probably not the best guy for the job either,” Ignis shrugs. “I mean I have older and younger siblings. Some of whom might be better suited. I was in the right place at the right time and I said yes. That’s all. I think you’re going to be a great Shield at any rate. Besides, I don’t think Noctis wants anyone else in Eos.”

“Same,” Gladio nods. “Noctis trusts you more than anything and you only have good intentions. I think we’ll both do fine.”

“Sometimes I wonder what Prompto’s going to do when they finish high school…” Ignis murmurs. “He makes Noct very happy and I can’t imagine them going separate ways but its going to be hard to stay involved without the excuse of school to get them together everyday.”

“Prompto told me he wants to join the Crownsguard.” Gladio reveals in a lowered voice.

“_Really?_” Ignis blinks.

“I can’t imagine Prompto killin’ anybody but yeah.”

“He’d need a lot of training.”

“Yeah, I thought that too, but he’s got lots of great things you can’t train into a person.” Gladio reminds. “I mean… Noct’s his friend and he genuinely cares. If something bad went down Prompto wouldn’t just run to save his own ass. That’s the kind of person I want backing up Noct.”

“That’s true,” Ignis finds himself agreeing. “Did you talk about it in any detail?”

“Told him to keep doing his cardio for the intake exam. Said I’d help him train when he turns seventeen if he’s still serious about it then. He can’t take the test till he’s eighteen but that gives us some time. He knows he won’t be much use with a broadsword. He’s actually thinking gunslinger.”

“I mean…” Ignis tuts. “They are trying to build up that division and he does have a good aim. If he wanted it that might actually suit him. He’s not going to take anyone in hand to hand but he could be a pretty fierce sniper.”

“I’m a tank, we don’t need anymore tanks.” Gladio laughs.

“No, agreed.”

Dinner is calm, dinner is casual, dinner is actually fairly tasty too. Ignis feels much more at ease than he expected he would at its commencement. Gladio is a people person, he makes talking easy, but they also seem to have reasonably applicable temperaments. They’ve had to work together for a long time but just letting their hair down they already have some sense of how to avoid offending each other. Ignis, for the first time in a long time, feels… _pleased_ with his lot in life.

“What’s your favorite book?” Ignis finds himself asking as they drive back to the parking garage so Gladio can pick up his ride and they can go their separate ways for the night.

“Now that’s an incriminating question.” Gladio laughs, that same half anxious laugh.

“You said you like to read,” Ignis snorts.

“I do!” Gladio maintains. “But a man’s favorite book says something about him, ya know?”

“What does yours say about you?”

“It…” Gladio fumbles for a moment. “It _sounds_ bad but it’s a good book. You have to read it to appreciate it.”

“Then lend it to me.” Ignis challenges playfully.

“Fine, alright,” Gladio chuckles as he unlocks his car. “I’ll give it you tomorrow sometime. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.” Ignis agrees. “Have a good night, Gladio.”

“Same to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio slips his book of choice into Ignis’ workout bag the following morning after their sparring session. It's considered important that Ignis and Gladio become comfortable with each other’s fighting styles for practical reasons. Ignis has never minded throwing down with Gladio. Gladio might be bigger, maybe even a little stronger weights wise, but Ignis is fast and sharp and hard and he can pin Gladio with his daggers in three moves on a good day. Tossing Gladio’s whole weight over his shoulder is a rush. Somedays he feels better about it than others. When he’s grumpy or Gladio’s been a jerk it’s a particular joy but today he crouches over the Prince’s Shield and hands him his water bottle and generally makes sure he’s not dead.

Ignis doesn’t get to actually look at said book until he’s heading home for the day. He pulls the book out of his work out bag and—

He snorts so loud he almost starts laughing.

[_Gladio_] He texts. [_This is a romance novel._]

[_YOU HAVE TO READ IT FIRST_] Gladio texts back almost immediately.

[_“Princess Helga of Niffleheim has never known the embrace of a man. Can this mysterious Lucian traveller warm the cockles of her cold heart?”_]

[_DON’T JUDGE_]

[_I’m judging. Just a little._]

[_If you don’t want it then give it back._]

[_Oh no, not a chance. I’m going to highlight passages. I’m going to make detailed break downs. I am going to send a manifesto to the presses about Gladiolus Amicitia’s favorite book._]

[_They will never find your body._] Gladio promises darkly.

Four days later Ignis finds he’s stolen enough hours to actually read said piece of trash.

[_Alright_] He concedes. [_That was better than expected_]

[_I KNOW RIGHT?_]

[_What drew you most to this? The violence, the political intrigue or the HARDCORE PORN?_]

[_A little of column A, a little of column B._]

[_Fight me on this hot discourse: Lucio is gay for Nilezka._]

[_A true servant of justice doesn’t turn away from the face of truth_]

[_I’m glad you’ve seen the light._] Ignis snorts over his dinner. For once in his life he actually feels like he’s twenty-two and not a thirty something politician. He’s done a lot of growing up but sometimes its nice just to kick back and be immature in a safe way he’s learning.

Then Gladio drops the bombshell.

[_It’s surprisingly hard to find busty windswept erotica about guys fucking. Just for the record._]

Ignis chokes.

Ignis knows he’s gay. He’s always been gay. He’s screamed power _twunk _since he was twelve and the braces came off. Gladio on the other hand has had a slew of girlfriends. A point of Ignis’ long held superiority complex has been the fact that Gladio is so heterosexual he’s literally a romantic comedy aimed at high schoolers judging by the way he’s acted with his last three girlfriends.

The concept, the mere suggestion, that Gladio wants to read salty romance novels about two men pounding each other into silken sheets is _distressing_.

[_You still there?_] Gladio inquires, perhaps nervously.

[_Since when are you interested in the homoerotic?_] Ignis can’t help the hint of accusation that creeps into his tone. Is Gladio just… trying to appeal to him in some cheap way? Was that a jab at Ignis’ sexuality? Ignis is dismayed. He doesn’t think Gladio would do that but he’s learning things tonight.

[_For the record I’m bisexual._] Gladio snaps back.

Ignis wants to sizzle; since when? How did he miss that? How did that escape his notice? Gladio’s never even hinted at the prospect before. Ignis, skeptical and petulant, types hard into his phone.

[_Prove it._]

There is a long pause.

[_I want to bite a hotel room pillow while Nyx Ulric, full braids and Glaive uniform, fucks my restrained ass so hard the neighbouring rooms can hear the ball slaps.]_

Ignis…

Well that’s….

You can’t make that shit up.

[_I mean…_] Ignis replies gently. [_Who doesn’t want that?_] 

[_Lol_]

They’re okay then. The tension has dissipated. Ignis is reeling, sure, but he can’t fault Gladio’s honesty. That’s the truth, plain as day. It occurs to him, in a weird way, that maybe that was Gladio opening up to him a little. In a big macho household like the Amicitia family, the buff brawny house, it’s probably not very cool to be queer or on the borderline. Lucius is fairly progressive about the whole thing and the nobles have always fucked around but that doesn’t mean anyone acknowledges it.

[_Sorry_] Ignis texts a moment later. [_That was rude of me._]

[_It’s okay. I pass pretty well. Dad always says I’m going to be head of the Crownsguard and macho military organizations have a field day if they think their CO is ‘some sleazy queer’._]

[_Given how Noctis feels about Prompto I’m fairly sure he’d execute anyone who called you that._]

[_Yeah but he’s not king yet_]

[_One day_] Ignis consoles. [_Hey…_]

[???]

[_Have you slept with a man before?_]

[_I know the mechanics and I’ve done prelude stuff but I’m not really keen to receive 9/10 times and most guys get a little nervous about taking from me. Not to sound pig headed or anything._]

[_No shame. I’ve seen you shower. You are frighteningly in proportion. Six bless you for sharing that with the rest of Lucius._]

[_It’s a burden, this great dick power._]

[_All hail the dick_] Ignis snorts. [_There are some pretty secluded, cloak and dagger, bath houses in Insomnia if you’ve got money to burn. People there are into kinky stuff._]

How did they even get onto this conversation? Ignis is going to have to delete his messages.

[_You speaking from experience?_]

[_A little. I’ve only topped. I don’t like bottoming for people I don’t know. Too weird._]

[_Sounds like you. You’d want a background check and a full set of fingerprints before you let a guy ream you._]

[_I just want someone I can trust. Feel safe with._] Ignis finds himself confiding.

[_That totally makes sense._] Gladio promises. [_We should go on an excursion sometime. Pop my anal cherry?_]

[_I mean…_] Ignis is flushed and he knows this is a bad idea. [_Let’s just promise not to end up in the newspapers, okay? But, yeah, that could be a lot of fun_]

[_Don’t worry. I can keep a secret._]

Ignis wonders if he’s done the right thing exposing so much of himself? It all feels fun and pleasant but what if this isn’t harmless? What if Gladio holds a grudge? What if he blackmails him? Ignis knows he’s paranoid and he consoles himself with the fact he’s got that particularly incriminating message about Nyx Ulric from Gladio.

* * *

For the next few weeks things are warm and peaceful. Not just in Insomnia but in Ignis’ life. Gladio lends him more books, Gladio comes over for dinner again, they chat over text on-and-off most days… the chatter is mostly about Noctis but its taken a lighter edge. They have more to talk about in general. It’s nice. Sparring is nice, changing over the Regalia is nice, just seeing each other and feeling comfortable with each other is nice. Ignis feels like he’s building something here. He trusts Gladio, just a little bit more, and that’s huge. That’s what he wanted.

Ignis has never really liked many people but Gladio feels like a friend, someone he can be comfortable with, someone he can share Noctis with and if Ignis can share Noctis with anyone that’s a huge deal.

Ignis is feeling very pleased with his lot when he traipses over to Noctis’ apartment one lazy Saturday. He wants to drop off some of Noctis’ mystery dessert, just make some time to hang out, because he feels like being with Noctis outside of work commitments is important. Noctis should know he cares about him in a capacity greater than just being the Prince of Lucius. So without homework, without official reports, he lets himself into Noctis’ apartment.

He knows from the security updates that Noctis is home. He and Prompto returned from brunch about an hour ago and Prompto has not left yet according to the front desk. That’s alright. Prompto’s charming. Ignis wouldn’t mind getting to know him in a more casual aspect either.

“Noctis?” He calls as he kicks off his shoes. “Prompto?”

The apartment is eerily quiet. No video game soundtrack rumbling, no trash talking. Ignis starts to become worried when the boys don’t immediately reply.

“Noctis?” He calls again, hand on his hip. He’s not sure if he needs a dagger or his phone to call emergency assist.

He walks carefully down the hallway, three steps, and then there’s audible swearing and a scampering sound as Noctis scurries into view. He’s panting, his hair is all tumbled, he’s in his boxers and nothing else. He looks sweaty.

“Hi.” He croaks.

“Hi…?” Ignis tilts his head cautiously. “Are you alright, Noct?”

“Yep,” Noctis nods sharply. “Totally fine. Is this work? Can it wait? I thought we didn’t have anything planned for today.”

“I just…” Ignis holds up the container of pastries. “I just thought I’d check up on you. Are you sure you’re…?”

“Ahuh,” Noctis insists. “Totally fine.”

“Okay…” Ignis hums. “Then you won’t mind if I have a quick look around.”

Noctis only pulls that dismayed face when he’s in serious trouble or is about to be. That’s either ‘_Ignis please rescue me_’ or ‘_Ignis is about to lecture me_’ terror.

“You don’t need—”

Ignis pushes past Noctis into the belly of the apartment. Noctis makes a noise, utterly beside himself. Nothing in the lounge. Ignis’ mind is chewing through terrorists and kidnappers and who knows what else.

“Where’s Prompto?”

“Prompto’s not here.” Noctis assures stubbornly, grabbing Ignis’ belt.

“Security said he was,” Ignis maintains, pushing towards the other corners of the apartment even as Noctis yanks ineffectively on his belt.

“_Ignis—_” Noctis is somewhere between panicked and commanding.

Ignis is sure he can handle whatever the problem is.

Until he pushes into Noctis’ darkened bedroom.

The blinds are half open but the room is hazy dark with afternoon sun. The room stinks- musk, sweat- and Prompto is curled on the bed, blankets hurriedly gathered around him and—

_Oh_.

“Hi Prompto,” Ignis chokes out awkwardly.

“Hi Ignis,” Prompto chirps in a tiny voice, red as sin.

“_Iggy_,” Noctis whines desperately, now noticeably embarrassed.

“Right,” Ignis clears his throat, “apologies Noct. I’ll get out of your hair. You, uh, evidently have things under control.”

Noctis practically pushes Ignis out the front door and locks the apartment door with a harsh click. Ignis still has his pastries in one hand.

He manages to make it to the car in the parking garage with some semblance of sanity and then he whips out his phone.

[_OH MY GOD_]

[_???_] Gladio replies.

[_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH_] Ignis screams into the steering wheel and his text box simultaneously, holding the buttons till the letters seem to capture the intensity of his wheeze.

[_?????_]

[_I think I just walked in on Noctis and Prompto HAVING SEX._]

[_OH MY GOD_] Gladio sounds suitably dismayed till he adds. [_Btw; ha. Called it._]

[_GLADIO_]

[_Were they like doing it? Or DOING IT?_]

[_I did not see royal genitals but is he allowed to do that? Has anyone had the talk with him? Is he using condoms? How did he get condoms and I didn’t know about it? Since when is Noctis even interested in sex? What if Prompto gets pregnant? What if they break up? Noctis will be heart broken and Noctis is supposed to get married to a noble and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH_]

Ignis’ face is against the steering wheel when his phone starts buzzing.

“Help me?” He greets weakly as he presses the phone to his ear.

“Okay, first off, _breathe._” Gladio instructs over the phone line. “I’m sure Noctis knows how sex works. He’s had like 50 tutors. I’m sure one of them explained where babies come from. Nyx probably got him some condoms. Nyx is like that. And, I mean come on Iggy, Noctis is _sixteen_. He’s a raging sea of literal magic and hormones.”

“I am having an aneurysm.” Ignis moans weakly.

“Our little baby’s all grown up,” Gladio consoles, “this is a good thing.”

“How is this a good thing?” Ignis snaps. “He’s not supposed to have sex until he’s thirty. _At least._”

“It was bound to happen sooner or later,” Gladio admits. “Prompto’s a nice guy. I’m sure they’re having fun and that’s important. Look, they’ve probably done this before. I doubt this was the first time—”

“No. Nope.” Ignis maintains stubbornly. “Stop talking.”

“It’s going to be okay, breathe,” Gladio instructs. “I’m about to finish up with my classes. Come drink. We’ll drink. It’ll be fun.”

“Ugh…” Ignis whimpers. “Okay…”

“Grab the car. I’ll meet you the Hibiscus, okay? We’ll drink till we don’t remember our names.”

“Just kill me. It’ll be faster.”

“I’ll meet you there, Iggy. Come on.”

Ignis manages to make it to the Hibiscus but only by the skin of his teeth. He keeps picturing Prompto curled up on Noctis’ bed and almost serves off the crowded roads. The Hibiscus is a small bar, mostly Glaive and Crownsguard fill it out which tends to scare off unsavory sorts. That said you can’t really hide at the Hibiscus. People know your face here. Your superiors will hear about it if you get too rowdy so, unsurprisingly, most Glaive with sour intentions go further downtown.

Gladio claps his arm around Ignis as they enter the bar and shuffles him into a corner table. Ignis rests his forehead on the table while Gladio orders them shots. Ignis lifts his head only to throw the shot back and, laughing, Gladio tells the barman;

“Keep em coming.”

“Fucking Astrals.” Ignis moans.

“I don’t think the Astrals were the ones—”

“_Shut up._” Ignis warns.

Ignis doesn’t drink often but his Uncle has been sneaking him sips of liquor since he was very, very, young so he can hold his own well enough. Gladio likewise seemed to have been raised on the Lucian Dad mentality of ‘_get em liquor young_’ because he’s throwing them back.

“It’s good,” Gladio tries to maintain, “you want him to be happy, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Ignis sighs, chin in hand, “but all this growing up is terrifying. Think of the trouble he can get into. I just want…”

“I know,” Gladio promises. “It’ll be alright.”

“I suppose…” Ignis permits, just this once. “Ugh, sorry, I’m a miserable drunk.”

“It’s okay,” his companion’s laugh is indulgent, “should I take you home?”

“Maybe,” Ignis moans, throwing back another shot.

“Okay, come on,” Gladio shuffles them to their feet, stuffing Ignis’ jacket into his arms. “Let’s get a taxi. I don’t think either of us should drive.”

“Fair.” Ignis concedes, paying his half of the tab and following Gladio onto the street.

* * *

Ignis recovers his composure as best he can. Prompto and Noctis don’t try anything in front of him, they evidently don’t want to talk about the encounter either, but it’s hard to un-see how close they are. Ignis knew they were close, of course, but he’s never read much into Noctis’ lingering touches. Noctis has always been cuddly with people he loves, people he trusts, when Prompto fell into that category it seemed natural he’d become a teddy bear for the prince. Ignis didn’t consider…

Ignis drops Prompto off at his house this afternoon and then starts weaving the car towards Noctis’ apartment.

“So where did you get condoms?” Ignis snorts eventually.

Noctis wavers briefly but eventually; “Nyx?”

“Should’ve known,” Ignis sighs.

“You’re not going to tell my Dad or anything, are you…?”

“Do you want everyone to know?”

“Not really,” Noctis admits. “It’d be so complicated.”

“Gladio knows,” Ignis admits, “but I haven’t told anyone else and I won’t for now but if things get serious we might have to, okay?”

“Okay,” Noctis concedes. “Thanks Iggy.”

“Just please always use condoms.”

“I will,” Noctis snorts. “I’m not stupid.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Iggy…” Noctis wavers in the backseat. “Can I ask you something personal?”

“Of course,” Ignis glances to the rear view briefly.

“Are you and Gladio like…” Noctis makes a vague hand gesture. “Are you guys dating or something?”

“What?” Ignis almost serves. “What? _No._ Why would you--?” 

“I don’t know, you two are acting different,” and there’s no hiding even subtle changes from Noctis apparently.

“No, no Noct,” Ignis insists. “We’re just getting along better, that’s all. We are most certainly not dating.”

“It’d be cool if you were,” Noctis assures. “I’d be happy for you.”

“I’m glad,” Ignis replies levelly, “but we are not.”

“Okay,” Noctis relents. “You’d tell me if you were, right?”

“If we ever start dating, I will tell you,” Ignis promises.

Ignis drops Noctis off at his apartment and makes the last leg of the trip home. He means what he tells Noctis. He and Gladio are not dating, they don’t intend to date, but it might be hurried to say nothing is going on. They do have plans tonight after all.

It was Gladio’s insistent suggestion after Ignis recovered from the trauma of catching Noctis mid coitus and it’s perhaps inappropriate but Ignis still thinks their evening will be fun.

Gladio wants to go to one of those renowned bathhouses…

Ignis is aware he’s going to spend most of the night naked but he does try and get changed into something nice. When he picks Gladio up the Shield looks presentable but laid back. Iris, fifteen, is hanging off the second floor balcony waving them off and Gladio is swearing as he gets into the car.

“Little sister problems?” Ignis supposes.

“She wanted to come out with us and then I had to try and explain to her why she couldn’t,” Gladio snorts as he pulls the door shut. “Floor it, please, for the love of god.”

Laughing Ignis pulls out of the drive.

“I don’t need anything, right?” Gladio asks for the twelfth time.

“There’s condoms and lube at the venue,” Ignis assures again. “You’ll be fine.” 

“I am not bottoming.” Gladio insists. “I’m going to find some psycho with a size kink and—”

“Of course,” Ignis snorts, “just relax, will you? It’ll be fine.”

“Sorry,” Gladio takes a breath. “I’m just… I don’t know, excited? Nervous? That’s the combo when you feel like you’re going to throw up, yeah?”

“I mean, probably?” Ignis shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re nervous about. You’re very handsome. You’ll be fighting men off with a broadsword.”

“Yeah but what if I put my foot in my mouth?”

“You’re very good with your mouth typically.”

Gladio coughs.

Ignis laughs wryly.

* * *

The bathhouse is very exclusive. It costs a pretty penny to get admission but the privacy feels worth it to Ignis. They strip in the change rooms, securing their wallets and such. Ignis doesn’t like being without his phone in case Noctis calls but he’s warned the Marshall he and Gladio might be unavailable for an hour or two. If they were just rich Insomniacs they could spend hours lounging but, as they have duties, they’re going to have to do this a bit more briskly.

Ignis has seen Gladio naked plenty of times in the showers after training. Gladio is dangerously in proportion and indescribably handsome. Ignis feels as though he’s brought a literal fox to the henhouse. Who wouldn’t want a piece of that cock?

Ignis notes Gladio’s staring, furtive glances that rake over his body and turn away quickly. Ignis doesn’t think much of it. Gladio’s seen him before, sure, but never in this context and that adds something to experience. Ignis for one is very aware of the fact he might get to watch Gladio fuck tonight.

Ignis leads Gladio to a hot bath and they sink into the water. Men are milling about, most of them a little older, none of them as comparably attractive but they’ll do Ignis supposes. Gladio stays close, they lean against the wall and chatter. Ignis wonders if Gladio should go introduce himself to someone because for some inane reason no one seems brave enough to approach Gladio. That said plenty of beady little eyes are staring. Gladio’s the best hunk of meat in this joint. Ignis is almost insulted no one has the balls to approach him that first half hour.

Ignis, despite all the staring, finds himself relaxing all the same. The water is hot and it feels good on his muscles. That said the bath is not so distracting that he doesn’t notice Gladio’s arm hooking round his waist as the bigger man slumps his head onto Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis doesn’t immediately mind but if Gladio wants to get laid this isn’t the way to go about it. People will get the wrong idea and assume Ignis is the one with the privilege of taking Gladio to a quiet corner.

“Anyone you like the look of?” Ignis supposes, letting Gladio lounge against him.

“Not really, if I’m being honest,” Gladio confesses. “That said I don’t know what I expected…”

“A tad disappointing,” Ignis agrees. “Hmm….” He churns over the room thoughtfully. “I think they assume we’re together.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Gladio grunts vaguely, bordering on bashful.

Ignis scrapes his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Do you want to leave?”

“I mean…” Gladio wavers. “I did want to do something fun tonight.”

“We can still go back to my place,” Ignis finds himself offering, “we can have a drink?”

“That sounds ace,” Gladio decides, squeezing Ignis’ side.

They towel off and get back into their clothes. No messages from Cor or Noctis so Ignis assumes the night is going perfectly well without them.

“Noct can survive a few hours without us,” Gladio assures as he slips his thick leather jacket on.

“I know,” Ignis promises, “I just fret.”

Gladio nods, forms a small smile, but doesn’t actually develop the thought further. In the car Gladio turns up the radio to listen to the news while Ignis drives and it’s all very calm on the way to Ignis’ apartment.

Ignis is a little disappointed he didn’t get to watch Gladio fuck some brainless twink but he’d rather Gladio have a damn good time than a mediocre experience. Pickings were slim at the bathhouse tonight. Maybe if they went to a kink club they’d find an audience more in line with their demographic? Ignis is debating options as he unlocks his front door but, regardless of tonight’s failure, he’s still content to spend some time with Gladio.

No sooner has Ignis locked the front door then Gladio is grabbing his waist in two thick hands and pivoting him around. Survival instinct, years of training, could see Gladio stabbed for less but luckily that lifetime of training has also insisted Gladio is a teammate on Ignis’ side and its not wise to stab him on reflex. Ignis’ only option therefore is to trust, to see what exactly is going on, before he whips out his daggers.

Gladio pivots him sharply, turning him to face the taller man, and Ignis wants to ask what he thinks he doing but then Gladio is kissing him. Ignis fumbles stupidly, unsure, but Gladio wraps him up in his arms and kisses him hard. Part of Ignis is concerned this is a terrible idea but its dwarfed by an all consuming urge to kiss back. The urge spirals out of nowhere, hot and sudden, and Ignis is powerless against it so he digs his hands into Gladio’s jacket and kisses back. Gladio makes a noise, something like a purr, utterly delighted.

Maybe Gladio thought he’d say no? Maybe Ignis _should_ say no?

But, oh, Gladio’s hot and vaguely damp and he lifts Ignis up like he weighs nothing…

A million thoughts assault Ignis. What about their duties? What if this complicates things? What if—Oh Gladio sucks down his neck, yanking at his collar till buttons pop, and his hands are rubbing everything and—

Thinking about the future can wait till tomorrow.

Ignis needs this.

Ignis pushes at his jacket, trying to yank the leather off. Its so big and weighty. It smells of musk and oil. It’s very much Gladio but Ignis wants skin, skin, skin—Why did they wait to come home? They were already naked at the bathhouse. Wait, has Gladio been coming onto him all night?

God, Ignis is an idiot.

Gladio drops his jacket onto the floorboards with a thump and running his hands under Ignis’ dishevelled shirt starts to pop more buttons free.

“I haven’t done this before,” Gladio rumbles, nibbling his ear, squeezing his naked waist.

“Bullshit,” Ignis laughs, hands buried in his hair and nails dragging across his broad shoulders.

“No, like,” Gladio pants, “with a guy. Remember?”

“You still wanna top?” Ignis supposes, catching on.

“I mean…” Gladio shrugs, desperately and distractingly mouthing his clavicle. “What do you want? I want to do whatever you want.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Ignis announces, half to himself and his own surprise, but mostly to Gladio.

Gladio moans.

“Bed,” Ignis shoves his shoulders back, fishing up Gladio’s hands and dragging him into the darkened apartment. Gladio comes without question, like a hungry mutt, all this big muscle just so willing to bow for Ignis. It’s a fucking thrill.

Ignis’ bedroom is a little befuddled tonight. Bed unmade, laundry mostly in the hamper, the last few days have been busy. Ignis doesn’t spare it much of a thought. He’s had handsome men in his rooms before, with candles and restraints and god knows what else, but they weren’t…

They weren’t Gladio.

That means something, Ignis realizes, and he knows Gladio doesn’t care about the sheets.

Ignis pushes him back onto the bed and climbs onto him. Gladio grabs him, gathering him up, and kisses him so hard Ignis is sure his lips are going to crack. Ignis cradles his face, aching into every touch. He gathers himself a moment later, breathless and hard, to sit back. Gladio tries to follow but Ignis pushes him down by his chest and compels him to stay down.

“You’re going to have to let me lead,” Ignis warns.

“You’re the boss,” Gladio promises, palming the advisor’s hips as Ignis unbuckles his belt messily.

Ignis works his belt free and tosses it off slipping from Gladio for a minute to shuck his pants and underwear away likewise. Gladio rumbles, starting to sweat. Ignis climbs back onto the bed, foraging in the bedside table before he slumps onto the mattress next to Gladio.

“Pants. Off.” Ignis orders.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Gladio promises, working on his zipper.

Slicking up his fingers Ignis moves one hand between his legs and hands the lubricant to Gladio breathlessly;

“Get your cock hard and slick for me…?”

“Heh,” Gladio snorts, “that won’t take much, baby. Thought I was going to cum in my pants for a second there.”

Ignis laughs, sounds distorting slightly as he works the first finger into himself. Ignis knows his body very well and, as an added bonus, he’s more than a little worked up. Some weird, tightly bound, part of him feels like he’s been waiting for this dam to burst for _weeks_. And, in the heady rush of everything he didn’t realize he wanted being real, Ignis is already riled and needy. He’s wanton.

“Fuck…” Gladio shifts onto his elbow, watching Ignis’ work fingers into his hole as he palms his own molten hot cock in his big hand.

Ignis eyes that cock. Its going to be a stretch. He should take longer, work himself open more with toys and such, but he can’t bare to wait that long. He needs fuck Gladio, like, _now_. He’ll adjust to the stretch.

Somewhere between Gladio eyeing the fingers disappearing into his slick ass and Ignis watching the veins pulse in Gladio’s thick cock their eyes meet.

Gladio laughs, half sheepish but still very wanton and Ignis can’t help the stupid smile that flexes across his face.

Gladio’s so….

“Can I ride you?” Ignis whispers.

Gladio moans gutturally. “Shouldn’t we—? Don’t you need another minute?”

“I need you,” Ignis admits. “I’m not feeling very patient.”

Gladio slumps onto his back, getting into position and grunts; “just take it easy, okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Ignis promises. He’s going to get that big, fat, cock. How could he be anything but great?

Easing his fingers out Ignis rolls back onto his side and climbing up straddles Gladio’s hips nimbly. Everything’s slick and sweaty now. Gladio bucks up into him, hands running along his thighs, and Ignis can’t help the sound he makes.

“Fuck…” Ignis tries to gather himself. “Stay still for a second?”

“Yeah, course,” Gladio promises.

Ignis sits up on his knees, hand reaching back to line the head of Gladio’s cock up against his hole. Gladio takes a sharp inhale and biting his lip in a vain attempt to stifle the sound he makes Ignis starts to sink down onto him.

“_Fuck_—” Gladio’s hands fly up to dig into Ignis’ hips, not forcing him up or down.

Ignis hisses.

Gladio’s fucking huge, yep. Okay maybe Ignis overestimated himself. But it feels so fucking good and he wants it so, so, bad….

Ignis takes a deep breath and sinks a little lower.

Gladio growls, head tossed back, and Ignis can’t really see straight anymore but that hardly seems to matter given how deep in his throat he’s moaning. He sounds wounded.

“You don’t have to—” Gladio pants.

“_Shut up_,” Ignis growls, sinking another inch.

“Oh _fuck_…” Gladio moans, fingers digging bruises into Ignis’ hips.

Ignis lays his hands over Gladio’s, liking how those big paws feel on him, and finally settles. He closes his eyes, maps the fullness of the feeling, and gathering his courage pushes into his knees to lift up….

And sink back down….

They make a mutually erotic sound and Ignis is pretty sure they’re both going to die.

Ignis takes a few moments, pace slowly building, but as he starts to establish a more confident rhythm the ache of Gladio’s cock inside him stop being so overbearing and the rub of him against his insides starts to feel like a rush.

Gladio’s hands start to direct him a little. The Shield grinds up and Ignis pushes down and rolling their hips against each other they purr like beasts.

“Fuck, Iggy, Iggy….” Gladio pants like it’s a mantra.

“Gods, Gladio…” Ignis sings back, loving the feeling of this big, sweet, man everywhere. Ignis never wants him to stop moving. He feels like he needs Gladio deeper under his skin. He feels like Gladio feels the same.

“Do you think…?” Gladio bucks, testing, seeing how Ignis moans. “Can I take over? Iggy?”

Ignis’ head spins.

Does he want to be able to walk tomorrow?

No, absolutely not.

“Do it,” Ignis grunts welcomingly.

Gladio growls and flips them like he’s flicking a switch. All six foot four of pure muscle is devoted to flipping Ignis onto his back in the sheets. Ignis gasps, the angle letting Gladio sink fractionally deeper as Ignis’ body extends just a little.

Gladio settles on his knees, bending Ignis’ legs back with a little help, and sets a pace that has Ignis gasping stupidly as Gladio pounds into him. Ignis throws his head back, panting and hiccuping, and only now realizes that he’s still got his fucking glasses on. Apparently he totally forgot about them in the midst of hot man cock. No wonder he can’t see clearly, they’re all fogged up. Ignis paws them off his face and pushes them away stupidly which is a real effort while Gladio is thrusting _so deep_.

Ignis can hear himself getting louder, practically screaming with every stupid strangled moan. He grabs Gladio’s shoulders blindly and pulls the bigger man down. Gladio comes, kissing with teeth and tongue, and Ignis squirms a hand between them to palm his cock but he knows it won’t take much.

Gladio growls into him, sweaty foreheads together, and—

“Please, fuck, Iggy—”

Ignis howls.

Apparently his orgasm is all it takes to topple Gladio over because he comes crashing down with a rapturous moan a second later buried balls deep in Ignis.

Moaning, wringing out the last of his orgasm, Ignis is vaguely aware of the unfamiliar sensation of Gladio filling him with cum.

He forgot condoms too.

Okay, so Gladio Amicitia makes him absolutely brain dead.

Good to know.

Panting Ignis turns almost totally limp.

Gladio, used to the fact his weight will crush a mere mortal, holds himself together long enough to start to shift away. Ignis grabs his glasses from beside him and Gladio helps him put them on the bedside before the Shield withdraws totally and slumps on the mattress. 

Ignis wheezes, dizzy.

His legs ease down.

Fuck, he’s going to be limping tomorrow. Absolutely.

So worth it.

“Wow…” Gladio huffs beside him, devolving into a warm laugh. “I’ve wanted to do that for weeks.”

“Really?” Ignis glances.

“You’ve got no idea,” Gladio promises.

“I…” Ignis considers it. “I think I’ve wanted that too. I just… I don’t think I realized. Sounds silly.”

“It’s okay,” Gladio assures. “However I managed that I don’t care.”

Ignis laughs weakly.

“I don’t think I can drive you home,” he admits.

“Would it be weird if I stayed?” Gladio asks. 

Ignis rolls onto his side, hand smoothing out over Gladio’s immaculately toned abs. God he’s hot.

“No,” Ignis decides, “please stay.”

Gladio’s smile is downright dopey.

“I—For the record, I don’t normally do that,” Ignis tries to defend. He rarely enjoys it that much either.

“I’m glad you made an exception,” Gladio whispers, the epitome of charm.

* * *

In the morning Ignis makes breakfast a little early so they have time to talk. Gladio’s grinning like he won the lottery, just beaming over his eggs, and Ignis can’t help but feel… It’s a kind of sheepish glee actually. He did that. He’s the prize. Ignis feels at once stupid for being so pleased with himself but also genuinely surprised by his own delight.

“Are we going to do that again?” Gladio asks coyly.

“Like a fuck buddies sort of arrangement?” Ignis lays the bait, cautious despite himself. He’s not good an being vulnerable at the best of times.

“I was thinking more…” Gladio laughs. “I’m a romantic, Iggy. I’d rather date. I know we can’t be massively public about the whole thing with our positions but… we could be happy. Couldn’t we?”

“I have concerns,” Ignis forewarns. There are so many complications. Sure, this kind of thing is not unheard of within the upper echelons of the royal circle but… they’re young and who knows what might happen if they feel different in ten or twenty years.

“I’m not surprised.” Gladio assures. “But…?”

“But I’d like that,” Ignis admits selfishly.

Gladio practically glitters.

“While…” Ignis laughs, “we should keep it quiet for awhile but I have to tell Noctis.”

“Oh?” Gladio faulters.

“I promised him,” Ignis shrugs.

“You promised you’d tell him if you were seeing someone?” Gladio supposes.

“No, I promised him I’d tell him if _we_ ever started dating,” Ignis chuckles. “He was very clear.”

Gladio laughs.

“Kid’s insightful sometimes, once in a blue moon,” Gladio sags back in his seat. “Well, sure, you better tell Princess then.”

Ignis snorts, chin in hand. He’s not quite sure how this happened without his notice but it certainly promises to be interesting. 


End file.
